In Fair Verona
by krystalMage
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Non-magical AU. She grabbed his hand and pulled the gun to her temple, daring him to shoot. He's never been so surprised by a girl. Political Rivalry. Revenge. Scorpius X Lily. Rated M for Scorpius' dirty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Non-magical AU. She grabbed his hand and pulled the trigger to her temple, daring him to shoot. He's never been so surprised by a girl. Political Rivalry. Revenge. Scorpius X Lily.

**Pairing**: Scorpius Malfoy X Lily Luna Potter

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Very loosely based upon Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Very Loosely. I do not own Romeo and Juliet nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters featured in this story.

* * *

**In Fair Verona**

**Chapter One: Two Households**

The doors to the Minister's chambers slammed open as Minister Shacklebolt pushed past them, his temper aflame with frustration as he ranted at the two men who trailed behind him. "How hard, my lords, is it to understand that bringing your blood feud out in the streets of this city is no longer permissible and the days when you and your kin split blood in the streets are to become completely a thing of the past?"

He stood at the curving wall covered with a sheet of glass. The Minister's office was situated high in the castle that over looked the entire city. Standing there at his window, the Minister could see all the way down to the river.

"I had hoped that after the last few instances, you would have emphasized the need for peace to your kin. I cannot have you sullying this hard won peace for your petty squabbles." He turned fiercely, eyes flashing.

The elegant man standing closer to the door scoffed at this remark. He lifted his silver topped cane and strode forward. "Forgive my intrusion, Minister, however, you seem to have forgotten, that those petty squabbles have cost me the lives of two of my nephews at the hands of James Sirius Potter and justice, as you had promised, is still not forthcoming."

At this, the other man in the room bristled and retorted, "Perhaps Lord Malfoy has forgotten. My son was acquitted of any involvement in those deaths. He was nowhere near the scene of the crime; he had nothing to do with it. I will not tolerate Lord Malfoy's slander upon my family."

Kingsley Shacklebolt drew himself to his full height and stared down at the Patriarch of one of the most powerful, most influential families of England. "Lord Malfoy, I assure you, everything that can be done to find the killer is being done."

"Everything?" Malfoy sneered. "It is a poor day indeed when the Minister himself must lie to save face."

"Lord Malfoy! I sympathise with you over the deaths of your kin however, do not make the mistake of assuming that I am weak because of it. Do not tempt my wrath." He sat down.

"I must warn you both. This city has seen enough bloodshed caused in the name of family honor and vengeance and it will take no more. If you do not wish to settle your differences, fine, I will not force you however, if there is another instance of violence and murder in this city arising from your hatred for each other, I will become a punisher. If you are found guilty of violence, you will be exiled, for life."

The silence in the room was broken by Lucius Malfoy's furious stride out of the door.

The Minister sighed. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the man standing before him. "Harry, you know how important this is."

"I know." He replied quietly.

X

"You are going to get us both in such trouble Lil! We're not supposed to be here, you _know_ we're not supposed to be here." Molly whispered furiously. She surreptitiously picked up the hem of the window curtain and cautiously peeked out the window, hoping against hope that her uncle's hired bodyguards hadn't noticed that their young charges had snuck out of the boutique they were supposed to be in and were now ensconced in a gun shop.

"This is bad," Molly murmured to herself, "This is very, very bad." She turned and felt her jaw drop as she spotted her petite cousin hefting a shotgun that looked like it probably weighed more than half her body weight.

Lily let her arm hang, feeling the weight of the beefed up shotgun; it was a very powerful piece but it wasn't for her. The weight would drag her response time down by minutes. She put it back on the counter and glanced at the wiry man leaning against the display case. "Not for me."

The man chuckled loudly. "I should think so. Pretty girl like you needs something sleek, something subtle." Lily controlled the urge to roll her eyes at the 'pretty girl' comment but kept her mouth shut. This was the only place that would sell her a gun. The others took one look at the bodyguards and coat of arms embossed on her car and told her she wasn't of age yet and they couldn't be seen flouting the laws for the Councillor's daughter. The shop owner straightened and placed a wooden box on the glass counter top. He glanced at her, and dramatically flicked a switch that flipped the lid back to reveal a gleaming gun lying on a bed of red velvet. "Behold, the Sabre." Lily's eyes grew wide. She gently curled her fingers around the gun and picked it up. The handle felt snug and safe in her hands, felt right. She held it up and took aim.

The gunsmith chuckled. "Well now, looks like you like it." Lily nodded. She shook her bangs out of her eyes.

"How much do you want for it?" She leaned on the counter casually.

"That's a limited edition handgun. Handcrafted and sterling silver used in the muzzle and barrel…." Lily waved her hand in his face.

"Yeah, yeah I know all about that, I'll read the manual. How much do you want for it?" She flipped her hair back.

The gunsmith folded his arms across his chest and grinned, revealing the line of gold fillings on the teeth. "Two hundred and fifty galleons."

Lily guffawed. "Two hundred and fifty galleons? What, does it have diamonds encrusted in the butt or something?"

The gunsmith merely tilted his head and sniffed. "It's a fair price."

"Fair price, my ass. I'll give you a hundred, not a sickle more."

The gunsmith looked at her down his nose and snootily picked the handgun and placed it back in the wooden box. Lily watched warily before stopping him from taking the box away from the counter. "Stop. Hundred galleons is a good price."

"I won't accept anything less than Two Hundred and Fifty. Final price." He scowled back. Lily growled softly under her breath.

Molly backed away from the window as she spotted the bodyguards searching the boutique. "Errr Lily, I hate to break it to you but we have to leave. Now."

Lily nodded. "Just a minute."

"Two hundred and fifty."

"One hundred."

"Good day, glad to be rid of you." The gunsmith made to sweep the box under the counter and sneered as a hand shot out and stopped him.

"Have you any idea what my father will do if he hears of this blatant robbery?" Lily retorted aggressively. Actually, she knew that her father would probably skin her alive if he knew what she was attempting to do. But hey, life was all about taking risks wasn't it?

The gunsmith smirked. He leaned over the counter and sneered. "Why don't we find out?" He slammed the telephone down hard on the counter, sending vibrations thrumming through the glass. "Fancy giving your old man a call, princess?"

Molly blanched behind her. Lily pursed her lips and exchanged a look with Molly, who shook her head slowly and gestured towards the door. Lily bit her lip. She fished around for something in her bag and smiled in satisfaction when she found a small red box tied with a ribbon. She grinned and placed the box on the glass counter even as Molly gasped when she saw the box.

"Lily! No, you can't…."

Lily stepped on her foot and gave her a look. "Of course I can. Here we go." She pushed the box and the hundred galleons towards the gunsmith and smiled winningly. "Let's consider us settled, yeah?"

Grabbing Molly's hand, she swiped the gun from the box and raced out of the gun shop. They ran head first into the bodyguards outside. The girls smiled charmingly and convinced them they had just been around the corner, looking at lace designs. The bodyguards stared at them suspiciously but said nothing.

Inside the car, Molly stared at Lily with wide eyes. "I can't believe you traded the earrings Lorcan gave you for a gun."

Lily shrugged. "They were ugly. And it's not like he'll notice."

Molly frowned at her madcap cousin. "He wanted you to wear them tonight."

Lily smiled craftily. "Well then, I'll just have to give him something else to think about, won't I?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

X

Mean while, in a shop across town, an old man wearily ran a wet rag over the linoleum counter and watched the door with trepidation. He sighed in defeat as the loud, whirring noise of several engines began to echo louder and louder until the entire street was thrumming with the sound of thunder. The shop owner shook his head and settled down in his chair, waiting.

He didn't have long to wait. The door opened with the tinkle of a small bell poised over the door. A tall young man sauntered in like he owned the place. His silver-blonde hair was mussed and in disarray. He had a scarf tied around his neck like a cravat and wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Spotting the man behind the counter, he smirked and made his way over.

"Beautiful day, Finn."

The man stood straight, even as his eyes flickered nervously towards the window. The rest of the young man's coterie waited outside. He felt his pulse quicken. It could mean anyone of two things – one, that the Malfoy heir wanted to spare him the harassment of his peers or the second, and far more likely outcome, he didn't want anybody to interrupt what was to follow. He swallowed dryly.

"How may I be of service, young master?" He asked wearily.

The young man glanced up at him, his lip curling in amusement. "What's this? Surely you haven't forgotten my request?"

Connors mopped his brow with a large handkerchief. "Circumstances, young master, circumstances of the past year…my business is not what it used to be. Too much damage and loss…I haven't recovered last year's damages yet, I simply couldn't manage to procure all that you asked for…"

The young man let out a breath. "Are you refusing me?"

"Please try and understand! Business is slow and I no longer have the pull at the depot. There are new licenses and permits required and I simply don't have the means to furnish them anymore. But, I have managed to procure a little…"

"A little? Don't make me laugh Finn." He sneered. "This is no tea party for peasants. This is a gala held in honour of my grandfather. Do you mean to tell me that what I asked for weeks ago, is not within your means to provide?" His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I am extremely, extremely sorry, young master but…well…"

"What?"

"The Potters were here, before you and they hold the licenses and the permits, and they would not leave without buying all my stock and I tried to dissuade them but they found my warehouse and ….well, they've taken everything."

Finn felt his chest constrict as the Malfoy heir curled his fingers into a fist and stared back at him murderously. "Do you mean to tell me that you allowed those Potters to take the shipment I ordered? And now you have the gall to stand here and mumble excuses for your incompetence?" Connors shivered.

The door opened and a mountain of a man strode forward. His face was round and beefy. He glanced at the lean man standing at the counter, coiled in tension. "What's going on Scorpius?"

Scorpius straightened and calmly stuck a wad of chewing gum in his mouth. "Finn's shifted his loyalty to the Potters, Goyle. What should we do about it?" He asked conversationally.

Goyle smirked and grabbed the shopkeeper's collar. Still smiling, he lifted him over the counter and threw him across the shop. He fell through a partition window. Glass shattered and scattered everywhere. The man moaned as he bumped against the door but Goyle was coming for him again. Once again he found himself suspended in the air for a few, short terrifying moments before he was flung again, out of the shop and into the street. Goyle stomped up to him and kicked him violently in the gut. The man groaned in pain. Goyle was about to kick him once more.

"That's enough, Goyle. Anymore and he'll kick the bucket. It's not worth it." Scorpius stepped out of the liquor store. He looked around. There was nobody in the street, no windows open. He was about to turn to the man when something caught his eyes. He looked back to see a girl standing in one of the tiny balconies overlooking the street.

He shook his bangs out of his eyes and smiled charmingly at her. "Need something darlin'," She wavered before shaking her head and quickly retreating, shutting the balcony doors behind her. He bent his head and stuck his hand into his jeans pocket for a lighter. Flicking it expertly, he held it open. Removing the gum from his mouth, he stuck it on the flip-switch of the lighter and carelessly, tossed it into the store. Waving his hand at his companions, he mounted his bike and rode down the street.

The fire spread behind them and the shop owner gingerly began to move. Sensing the extreme heat from the shop, he began to crawl away from the store as fast as possible in his injured state. He just managed to make it to the curb when an explosion threw him out in the middle of the road. He groaned in pain. The last thing he remembered was smell of burning plastic and wood.

"Cursed Malfoy…."

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Non-magical AU. She grabbed his hand and pulled the gun to her temple, daring him to shoot. He's never been so surprised by a girl. Political Rivalry. Revenge. Scorpius X Lily.

**Pairing**: Scorpius Malfoy X Lily Luna Potter

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: Very loosely based upon Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Very Loosely. I do not own Romeo and Juliet nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters featured in this story.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Misspotter94** – So glad to have you along for this one as well. XD

**Jadesunshine** – Thank you so much. When I say loosely based, I mean, VERY loosely based. Even though Romeo and Juliet ends in tragedy, this story will not. Moreover, you will find that I do not intend to follow the Shakespeare's plot in its entirety. But certain motifs and themes will be the same. I encourage you to watch out for them.

**SpeedsOneandOnly** – This shall be indeed, very much fun! Thank you.

**Scriptural** – Thank you. Love your name.

**Henniy** – Thank you. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would like to reiterate that the pairing in the story is Scorpius and Lily. And that is how it will end, despite signs that may imply otherwise. **Further, this chapter has adult situations, therefore it is rated MATURE.**

* * *

**In Fair Verona**

**Chapter Two**

Lily let a smirk curl around her lips as the tall figure of Lorcan Scamander appeared behind her reflection in the mirror. She smiled softly as his gaze locked upon her. Pulling a lipstick out of her clutch, she opened her mouth to form a soft 'O'. Something shifted in Lorcan's eyes as he watched her move the slender tube over her lips. He swallowed and looked away.

Lily smiled in satisfaction and put her lipstick away. She blew a kiss into the mirror and winked at Lorcan when he dared turn to her again.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She arched an eyebrow. "Just beautiful?" She pouted at him.

Lorcan shook his head. When he looked up again, she was gone. He looked about, to find her near the dance floor. She fussed over Hugo's tie, frowning slightly even as her lower lip jutted out in an enticing pout. He watched as she pushed Hugo out on the dance floor once she'd finished adjusting his tie. She laughed and preened as her cousins complimented her on the dress. It was golden – a strapless, golden dress with a cinched waist and flared skirt that ended at mid-thigh. It had sequins and it made her look like a sprite, flitting about, in and out of sight.

The red lips and the tousled hair, the creamy column of her neck that looked golden under the lights, the legs that seem to go on forever, Lorcan didn't know how to take it all in. He was losing his breath just looking at her.

Lily noticed him staring and lifted an eyebrow. She coyly looked around and jerked her head towards the covered corridor surrounding the courtyard. Lorcan smiled and followed her. She turned and smiled but kept walking until she reached a small staircase connecting the courtyard to the main house within.

Resting his hands against the wall, he nuzzled against her soft skin. Her arms came up around him as she sighed when his lips found her. She pulled him closer, holding him tightly against her as he continued to ravage the column of her neck. His hand curled around her thigh and pulled it up. He ground his hips against her, making her gasp as he brushed against her. Her other leg lifted off the ground and around his waist in response. She groaned as he continued to tease her.

"If you leave me like this Lorcan, I swear I will shoot you." She mumbled between pants.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it." Sliding a hand down her back, he cupped her bottom, holding her steady. She let a leg down to support herself as his fingers played along the lace trim of her knickers.

"Lorcan…" She groaned in frustration.

He leaned forward and pulled her lower lip into his mouth. His fingers slipped past the flimsy fabric of her underwear and stroked her with long, confident touches. Her laugh merged with a swift intake of breath and she moaned loudly. Lorcan looked around and bit down hard on her lip. "You're going to get us caught."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Scared?"

"Your brothers would have me shot and thrown to the vultures before the night is out." He twisted his fingers deep inside her, earning another throaty moan from her.

"Imagine that." She moved her hips fluidly with his fingers. "Don't worry. I'll save you." She turned his face up and kissed him soundly on the mouth. As the sounds of music grew louder and the night sky exploded with fireworks, her body thrummed at the zenith of pleasure. She collapsed in his arms and smiled against his neck. She kissed him slowly and playfully pushed him back as he tried to continue. Laughing, she grabbed his hand, and led him back to the courtyard. "You owe me a dance, come on."

"I hate dancing, you know that." Lorcan whined. He stopped short as he noticed someone on the dance floor. Lily followed his eyes and looked back at him with understanding. Lorcan scowled. He shook his hand free of her fingers. "You go on ahead. I have to take care of something."

"Lorcan…don't." But he had already gone. Lily sighed and made her way towards Molly who was busy watching everyone on the dance floor. She smiled at her cousin as she joined her.

"Who are we looking at today?" Lily asked. Molly smiled and pointed towards Hugo.

Molly and Lily tried to keep their faces straight as Hugo stepped on his dance partner's toes for the fourth time consecutively. Molly leaned to whisper in Lily's ear, "You have to admire that girl's spirit. I bet her feet are begging her to leave."

"Yeah, Hugo had better hold on to this one." Lily surveyed the gardens. "Oh, look!" She tugged on Molly's arm, "Esperanza Nettle!" She discreetly pointed towards the distinguished looked woman just entering the banquet. "Did you know she won her first Council seat when she was just twenty-six years old? She's a political genius. And she's agreed to back Daddy's campaign this year. Isn't it exciting! I can hardly wait to speak to her." Lily slowly began to edge forward, eager to meet her idol. She watched as the throng of people surrounding the older woman began to thin away until she was left in the company of her secretary and her host.

Lily ignored the snippets of conversation around her and steadily made her way to where her father stood with the woman she'd admired for as long as she could remember.

She could hear her speak now.

"You know I don't pull any punches, Lord Potter, and I don't believe in familial feuds spilling over into politics; however I am not so foolish as to think that your rivalry with the Malfoys will end any time soon. That would be an ingénue's mistake." Esperanza Nettle proclaimed. She held a flute of champagne delicately in her hands and the string of diamonds around her neck sparkled in the lights.

Harry smiled. "I have no quarrel with the Malfoys, Mrs. Nettle. In fact, I have been eager to extend the olive branch on more than one occasion, however it seems they would rather keep this enmity alive than find ways we could work around it for the benefit of the community."

"Indeed, Lord Potter. These familial quarrels are so terribly antiquated. I am surprised a man of your generation still persists with this misguided sense of honour. Now if only you would see fit to actually make peace with the Malfoys, as you claim you do, we would all benefit from it." She took a tiny sip. "I know the story behind your son's acquittal." She raised a hand just as Harry began to protest. "Masquerading will not work with me, Lord Potter. I have been playing this game longer than you have been alive, so do not insult my intelligence by protesting."

"Your son was involved and you managed to whisk him away from the scene before the police arrived. That is something I can understand. Love and concern for an offspring will make even the most steadfast and upright person do terrible things. But I must warn you, Lord Potter. Esperanza Nettle does not ally with those whom she does not trust. And the only reason why I am willing to go out on a limb and trust you is because blood split at the hands of the Malfoys far outreaches the prank-level hooliganism displayed by your progeny. If this should change, I will withdraw my support and leave you floundering in the middle of an ocean and feel no remorse." She looked directly at Harry. "Do we have an accord?"

Harry gave a terse nod. "We do." He glanced up to Lily hovering close by, the startled expression on her face meant she'd probably heard everything. He pursed his lips. He'd have to talk to Lily later. He faltered at the hopeful expression on her face and then he remembered. Of course! Lily had done except for talk about the fact that Esperanza Nettle would be attending this pre-campaign banquet. She'd been so excited about the prospect of meeting her. Now she stood just a few feet away, waiting for a chance to converse with the Grand Dame of Freyde politics.

Smiling he waved her over, "Mrs. Nettle, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lily. She's a great follower of your brand of politics."

Esperanza Nettle arched an eyebrow and looked at the girl standing before her inquisitively. Her lip curled up as she regarded Lily consideringly. The girl was stunning, far too beautiful for politics though. They would never let her forget her looks. "Is that so?"

"Mrs. Nettle, it is such an honour to finally meet you. I was there when you addressed….." They walked off, the elder with her head bent listening closely to what the younger girl had to say.

X

Lorcan frowned as he spotted his brother once again playing the fool to the gallery. Lysander clearly had had too much to drink….again. He was making a complete idiot of himself. The two girls dancing with him didn't seem much better off. Lorcan scowled. Trust his brother to ruin what should have been a pleasant evening spent in the company of his girlfriend's family. He always acted like such a child. When would he grow up?

Lorcan frowned deeper as he watched his brother and the two girls he was dancing with stumble and land on the dance floor in a tangle of limbs. They rolled about, laughing and giggling, looking positively indecent. He crossed the floor quickly and grasped Lysander's arm, pulling him up roughly. Ignoring the girls, he marched his brother out of the courtyard and into the house. He shoved Lysander against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem Xander!" He hissed at him. "One night…I asked for one night when you wouldn't cause a scene or make a fool out of yourself, but I guess that's too much to ask, isn't it?" He stepped away in disgust.

Lysander chuckled bitterly. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you, big brother? Did I do something I was not supposed to? Have I brought shame to you?" He reached out to Lorcan, grasping his shoulder and whispering against his ear.

Lorcan shoved him away. "Stop that. Just stop all of this. She was never yours. Okay? You never said a word, so don't act as though I stole her or something."

Lysander shook his head. The alcohol made his head lighter and he felt braver than he ever had. Brave enough to face off against his perfect big brother. Lorcan was the good brother, the one who remembered the birthdays, the one that never forgot his manners, kept a steady job, didn't go wandering around the seedy corners of the town, didn't show up at family dinners with a whore on his arm. He felt the taste of defeat and despair burn on his tongue and down his throat. "But you knew I loved her."

Lorcan winced. Lysander laughed. "You're the worst kind of bastard. You stole the only thing that would have saved me. You think I care if you get embarrassed in front of her family?" He spat and shoved Lorcan forcefully. "You'll never have her. You're just going to keep chasing her and one day, she'll slip like water through your fingers."

X

Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Non-magical AU. She grabbed his hand and pulled the gun to her temple, daring him to shoot. He's never been so surprised by a girl. Political Rivalry. Revenge. Scorpius X Lily.

**Pairing**: Scorpius Malfoy X Lily Luna Potter

**Rating**: M. Some strong language. Reader discretion is advisable.

**Disclaimer**: Very loosely based upon Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Very Loosely. I do not own Romeo and Juliet nor do I own any of the Harry Potter characters featured in this story. I do however own Tristan Zabini, a character who features in my story "**Errors of Judgment**" as well.

**Review Replies:**

**Purple Papoose – **Happy**?**

**Henniy** – Thank you so much! Oh and just to make it clear – I only write Scorlily XD. Yeah, I am kind of fanatic about it.

**Nadenelouis3** – You had me confused for a while. You changed your name. But you know what? You're right. Scorpius would have. XD

**speedsONEandONLY** - Yes, both of those boys are supposed to be the Tybalt figure.

**Freya** **Ishtar** – praise from you? YESSS! fist in the air

**Guest 1 and Guest 2** – Thank you for reviewing. As you can tell, the dynamic between Lily and Scorpius is going to be VERY different in this story. Time to have some fun. XD

* * *

**In Fair Verona**

**Chapter Three**

Scorpius groaned as piercing white light flooded his room. He turned over, trying to bury himself deeper in the bedclothes. But the light was everywhere, and his charmed circle of slumber had broken. Swearing viciously, he sat up and ripped the covers off, standing in one fluid movement. He glared at the butler present in the room, who went about straightening the furniture, and picking up random articles of clothing. Scorpius's frown deepened as the old man sniffed haughtily as he picked a rather flashy piece of female underclothing from a lampshade.

Bristling with impotent rage, Scorpius stared at him in disbelief and roared, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

The wizened old butler did not even spare him a glance. "Good morning young master." He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Harriet, bring the laundry basket with you." He calmly made his way back to the bed and waited while a maid entered the room and pulled off all the sheets. He gave instructions in a quiet voice before turning to the enraged occupant of the room. "Your mother is expecting you Sir. Shall I set your clothes out?"

"You may bloody well go to hell for all I care!" Scorpius responded less than kindly.

"Very well, young master. Shall I tell her you decline?" The old man replied matter-of-factly. He said seen three generations of Malfoys and helped raise the young man who now stood before him. He could not bring himself to cower or become nervous in the presence of someone whose diapers he'd changed.

Scorpius hit his palm against his forehead. "For the love of all that's holy, will you please go away and let me sleep in peace." Shouting had gotten him nowhere and now his head was throbbing in pain. Perhaps, it hadn't been such a good idea to get ragingly drunk last night. He could barely see straight, let alone think of a witty way to send Jameson packing. He couldn't argue with the man most days when he was sober. He had precious little chance of doing so while he was nursing the hangover from hell.

Sighing, Scorpius sat on a chair and looked up at the elderly butler. "Jameson."

The beginning of a smile tugged at the old man's lips. "Yes, young master."

"I am drunk."

"Yes, you are, young master." The butler replied with mild amusement.

"Do you propose that I go to my mother, like this, drunk as I am?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, confident that Jameson would find someway for him to skip the ordeal of having his mother lecture him on appropriate behaviour. It wasn't as though he didn't want to go see his mother. He loved her fiercely but he didn't want her to see him like this. She would be disappointed and he hated to see her sad. After his father's demise, his mother had devoted her life to him. He would do anything for her, if it would make her smile.

The old man smiled genially. "Nothing a pot of black coffee can't fix." He turned to the door even as Scorpius groaned loudly.

"The stuff is foul. I wouldn't touch it if I were dying." Scorpius declared stubbornly. He watched belligerently as the butler strode back into the room, hefting a large coffee pot in his hands.

"That's alright, young master. All you have to do is drink it. No touching involved whatsoever." He poured a cupful and held it out. "Go on then, drink up. I will set your clothes out while you shower and tell your lady mother you shall be with her in half an hour."

"You sadistic man." Scorpius mumbled as he scrunched his eyes up and gulped it down. He grabbed the pot and poured himself another cup even as his body involuntarily shivered with disgust.

Half an hour later, he was striding confidently towards his mother's chambers. As he opened the door, he stopped short as he recognised one of the voices inside.

"Scorpius burned your store down?" His mother's gentle voice was dangerously quiet.

Scorpius froze and stared at the door. There was some shuffling of feet before he heard the man's voice mumbling.

"He did, my lady. I have served this family with loyalty all these years. But the young master….that store was my life, my livelihood…what am I to do now? All these years of loyal service wasted…"

Bristling with anger, Scorpius yanked the door open and strode in. The man paled at the sight of him and squirmed in his seat. Scorpius sneered. "What? Nothing to complain about anymore?"

Across him, Astoria Malfoy looked at him. "Scorpius, this man tells me you burned his store down. Is this true?"

Scorpius shrugged, but didn't meet her eyes. "He deserved it. And he's _lying_. His loyal service is reserved for the Potters these days, but I suppose he failed to mention it."

Astoria was silent. She watched her son quietly. Then she stood and walked to her bureau. Pulling a small booklet out, she sat at the bureau and quickly wrote something down, tearing the page from the book, she slipped the book back inside the table. She held the cheque out to the man. "This should suffice. If the damages cost more, come back and I will cover the difference."

Scorpius stared in surprise. "Mother! Why are you paying him?"

Astoria ignored him. She glanced at the man. "I apologise for my son's indiscretion. I hope you can forgive him. He is young and reckless and does not understand the importance of being responsible yet."

"Mother!" Scorpius retorted indignantly. He glowered at the man, who quickly pocketed the check and shuffled out of the room. Scorpius rounded on his mother in anger. "How could you _do_ that? Have you any idea what he did? He deliberately ignored my instructions and traded with the Potters, and you….I don't believe this! Have you any idea what this will do to our reputation? _Scum_ like him aren't fit to speak in our presence and you _apologised_ to him? He is nothing! How are people going to respect us if we start acting as though trash like that are our equals?"

Astoria watched him with sadness. "Scorpius, these are not your words. You can't honestly think like this?"

"What's wrong with it? I mean it; you had no business embarrassing me like that. You shamed me in front of a…a peasant!"

Astoria sat down slowly. "I thought you would understand. After all this time, after everything….you should be above this petty squabbling. But you are more your grandfather's heir than I imagined."

Scorpius frowned. "What do you mean?"

Astoria smiled bitterly. "I couldn't tell you if I tried." She opened a book, clearly indicating the conversation was over.

Scorpius pursed his lips. He bowed his head and stormed out of the room. Chewing on his lower lip, he left the house and headed towards the University.

On the way, he noticed the streets lined with campaign posters with Harry Potter's face on them. The Potter posters and campaign banners were everywhere. Scorpius grimaced. Was there no way to get away from them?

He cruised along the tree lined avenues and everywhere he looked he could see Harry Potter's beaming smile. He found his friends lounging at one of the small cafes dotting the main avenue of the campus. The posters covered every inch of designated space. If he hadn't known any better, it would seem that only the honourable Councillor Potter was in the running for mayor. He stopped in front of one such poster and smirked at it. There was definitely something missing from it. Maybe he should do something about it, fix it up a little so it seemed more realistic, more lifelike.

He reached into the saddle bag hanging from the side of his motorcycle and pulled out a small can of black spray paint. Just as he was about to 'improve' upon the appearance, a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Scor." The young man who spoke was dressed neatly in black trousers and a crisp white shirt. He wore a narrow black tie that matched the hue of his extremely short hair.

Scorpius glanced back and grinned. "You worry too much. Trust me; I'm doing Councillor Potter a favour."

Tristan Zabini leaned back against the wall and shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Scorpius scowled at his childhood friend. "It's no fun if you're going to be a cunt about it." He shook the can vigorously and began to draw squiggly lines on the poster. "There, Councillor Potter, now you truly look the part."

Tristan shook his head but smiled mischievously. "You missed a spot."

Scorpius looked back at the poster. "Where?"

Tristan pointed. "There."

"Oh, well that's easily fixed." He gave the can another shake and began writing. He repeated the process and kept going until all the posters in the vicinity were covered with the black smudges of paint.

Tristan glanced around, surveying the quad. He wondered what would happen tomorrow when Councillor Potter was due to address the students of the university in front of his vandalised posters. In the bigger scheme of things, it would perhaps not be considered a significant thing however; to do such thing within the university which was traditionally a Potter family stronghold was something that could remain embedded in the public memory for days, months even. The only thing that remained to be seen was how the Malfoys used it to their advantage. He observed Scorpius. For all his bluster and spontaneity, there was actually very little that Scorpius did not plan or scheme about.

And now he surveyed his handiwork, smirking as he did so. Tristan followed his gaze and so it was not surprising that they both missed to notice the girl who came charging forward and yanked Scorpius around with a violence that was belied by her stunning beauty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily screamed in his face. Her fists were curled into fists and she stamped her foot down hard on the ground. Her chest rose and fell with the effort of keeping her hands to herself.

Scorpius was struck dumb for a moment. Then, tiny pieces of information began to fall in place in his mind and he realized that the red-haired, hazel-eyed tempest standing before him was probably a Potter. That fact was all that he needed to break out of his stupor and smirk patronisingly at the girl.

"Just a little something to make the sight of Lord Potter bearable. What do you think, doll?"

"I think you're mentally deficient. Fix it!" She retorted, jerking her head towards the wall of now-defaced posters.

Scorpius smirked wider. "Sorry doll, the paint isn't going anywhere. You'll just have to take the posters with you."

Lily pursed her lips. "I don't care what you do or how you do it. I want these posters to look as pristine as they were when I put them up. How you do it is your headache. I want them cleaned, now!"

Scorpius scowled at her. Her imperious tone rankled at him. "And who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm the person who will have you tossed into jail if you don't fix this right now." She shot back at him.

He stared at her, marvelling at her audacity. She refused to back down and went on telling him what he should do. Scorpius just wanted her to stop talking. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his gun out and levelled it at her. He heard gasps from the people surrounding him but that wasn't going to stop him.

The girl stared from him to the gun but she didn't step back or yell or shriek or do any of the things he'd expected. He could hear Tristan yelling in his ear to put the gun down. He could feel him pulling at his arm, trying to drag him away.

He laughed. "Not so loud anymore are you, doll?"

The girl glared at him. "You think that's going to scare me?" Without a minute's hesitation, she grabbed his hand and pulled the gun up to her temple.

Holding his gaze steadily, she spoke, "Go on, I dare you to shoot."

Tristan shouted in his ear. "Put it down Scorpius! Don't you realize who she is? Stop it!" He gripped his arm, digging his fingers into the flesh of his forearm, forcing him to pull away.

Scorpius stared at her. Her hazel eyes did not waver even though her pulse must have been racing like crazy. She stared down at him, like she didn't know the meaning of fear. His heart skipped as he watched her watching him.

Eyes locked, heart pounding, breathing shot to hell.

He grinned suddenly. Tristan pulled and this time he let him pull the gun away from him. He watched as another girl ran forward and dragged his nemesis away. She refused to look away. She kept staring at him, even as the other girl pulled her into a hug, frantically asking if she was alright, if she was hurt. She never answered and never looked away.

As the other girl began to pull her towards the exit, Scorpius called out, "Hey doll, what's your name?"

The girl raised an eyebrow even as the other one pulling her away gaped at him. She scoffed but looked back at him. For a long moment she didn't speak. The other girl whispered something frantically to her. She shook her head.

"Don't leave me hanging doll, what's your name?"

"Lily."

X


End file.
